Katniss and Peeta Oneshots
by FlowerKatniss
Summary: A collection of Katniss and Peeta oneshots. Fluffy.
1. Make it Better

**Make it better**** ( **_**An Everlark Oneshot**_** )**

Her fears whispered to her on this night, gently tearing down her strong, but fragile mind. Explosions of blood and tears flashed before her tired eyes. She never willingly showed her emotions to anyone. It was only when she was alone, should she shed a tear or let a sob emit from her mouth. But someone insisted their warmth, someone insisted their comfort. At first, she looked at him, only with cold eyes as she shut him out upon every offer he made. He was persistent. He kept on trying, and trying.

One cold night on the train, after a day of heartless talking, to a crowd that revolted to every word they said. She lay there, and wondered what would happen on this long journey. She won the Hunger Games, of course, wasn't that it? Wasn't she supposed to be free after this?

The Capitol put out this message, everyone thinks they are safe after the terrors they endured.

_But they are not._

He stood at the door, he expected silence to lurk around her dormitory, but he had expected the wrong thing. He heard quiet sobs sneak between the cracks of her door.

His stomach lurched when he grasped the doorknob, fearing that she would not want him there when she clearly wants to be alone.

His body reacted before his mind did. The door was open. Katniss stared in shock.

Peeta's conscious told him to run up to her and gather her in his arms and let her fall asleep in the warmth of his heart.

But that's not what he did.

He apologized, and turned to shut the door.

"Wait!" Katniss cried,

He whirled around, alarmed.

"Please.." she whimpered. "Stay with me."

Peeta was by her in a heartbeat, scooping her into a long embrace, An embrace that could have lasted forever.

For the first time. She cried into someone's shoulder.

For the first time.

There was,

_someone,_

there,

to,

_make,_

it,

_better._

_**FIN.**_

_**[A/N]**_

_**So I wrote this during class, (I finished all my work before everyone.. so this is what happens when a fangirl is left with nothing to do..) I hope you enjoyed this little thing, remember to favourite if you enjoyed this, review to give me feedback, and follow this story if you wish, I will be writing more oneshots, so if you want a notification everytime I publish one, go ahead :)**_


	2. All You Leave Behind

**I hope you enjoy my new oneshot! Remember, leaving a review always makes a writer happy :)**

All You Leave Behind

Her breath is slow, uneven, she feels cold, as the winter breeze fills her lungs. The leaves crunch under her feet as she pads deeper into the woods. She stumbles upon a memory. Many years ago she thought this place was lost, and forgotten, like most of the souls that deceased in the war for a better world, a better place for all those who suffered.

Loud feet and desperate gasping disrupt her train of thought,

_Katniss, _she hears. _No, no, no. The mutts are after her._

She falls to her knees and begs for him to just help her_, for god's sake, help her._

The space is solidified. She was running, while her lungs, limbs, and heart, were aching. A familiar feeling builds up in her chest as the sobs succumb her body, letting them envelop her as arms do the same.

The cold disappears, but the crying does not stop, it never stops. All she left behind, never truly left her to walk on her own.

Shaking, she's breaking.

She trembles; _they're going to eat me alive._

_"__Help me." _She pleads for him to _do something_. She pleads for him to make it all stop.

_Two people, one holding onto the other whilst they lose their sanity for the final time._

•••

Back in the warmth of their home, Peeta brews a cup of tea for her, she settles herself down on the old green sofa in the living room, cold, feeling frail, feeling small.

She sips on the hot, bitter liquid and closes her eyes; she feels a warm hand, placed on her knee, her tears long since dried, but more persist to fall over the rims of her eyelids.

"Do you feel better now?" Peeta asks, his blue eyes not as vibrant as they usually are.

It takes her a while to respond, she looks into his worried eyes and decides to relieve him of his stress. "Yes." She croaks, her voice raw from the yelling, screaming, pleading.

"Don't run off like that, Katniss, you know that we both-"

"Sometimes, Peeta, _sometimes_ I just cannot help myself." She deadpans, her emotionless eyes staring into his sorrowful ones. She rests the heated mug on the table beside her and sighs. He drops his hand.

"I'm sorry that I can't help it." She mutters, looking away from him.

"It's not your fault, Katniss, for the last time-"

"_Sometimes _I _feel_ like it is." Her last word comes out as a sob.

"Oh Katniss…" He whispers, she leans into him, her head falling onto his shoulder, he draws her into his arms, her shoulders shake as she releases her emotions, the very ones that built up behind the wall inside of her. "_Never_ beat yourself up for something that is not your fault."

Katniss manages a small nod when Peeta kisses the top of her head; comfort is shrouded over her lamenting soul.

All you leave behind.

_Never._

_Leaves._

_You._


End file.
